


befriending the enemy

by itisjosh



Series: fo4 but it's mcyt [4]
Category: Fallout 4, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe - Fallout (Video Games) Setting, Coursers (Fallout 4), Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, Past Abuse, Sibling Rivalry, Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28640244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itisjosh/pseuds/itisjosh
Summary: Techno has never had a family before. Afterall, he wasn't born, he was made. He was created out of scrap heaps and faulty screws, and he never got the chance to adapt, to find a family of his own.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: fo4 but it's mcyt [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099001
Comments: 9
Kudos: 265





	befriending the enemy

Techno watches from the sidelines as Tommy and Wilbur argue about something stupid, raising their voices the more they talk. Phil is somewhere else, probably off bombing an Institute shelter. Techno wrinkles his nose up at the name, his hand moving to touch his tusks. They're so unbelievably unnecessary and all they do is _hurt_ , but Techno knows why they're there. He wasn't made to be an undercover synth, he wasn't made to be hidden, to go undetected. He was made as the face of the Institute, to show off what they could do. He was their weapon, their blade, as they called him. He remembers nights of agony and pain, having his limbs torn apart and put back together again, duct taped a little tighter this time around. 

They always told him that they were proud of him, that he was their perfect creation. _Technoblade_ , they'd always say, _you are what we aspire to create and more._ Techno hated it, he hated it so much. He never knew that he hated it until a man named Phil punched him in the face and dragged him away from his outpost. But after that, he knew. He knew that he wasn't supposed to feel like that, that he wasn't supposed to be under the thumb of people who only knew how to hurt others for their own entertainment. They did it for the purpose of science, they'd say. That kidnapping and abducting real people was okay, because it was for _science_. That the Institute needed to learn, and who would miss a poor, low-life farmer, anyways? 

Techno didn't know that he was allowed to have freewill until very recently, and he still isn't quite sure how he's supposed to use that. He supposes that he doesn't have to, that he can do what he wants when he wants to. He's free now, he doesn't need to decide anything right now. But before, he had never been allowed to decide anything for himself _ever_ , and Techno is still so afraid that that's going to be taken from him. That Phil and Wilbur and Tommy will be ripped from his grasp, and he'll be forced to kill them. He doesn't know if they'll wipe his mind, but he doubts it. They would want to make him suffer, he thinks. They would make him kill them, and they would make him remember every single cry, every single agonised scream. Techno won't let that happen. He would rather go willingly back into his captivity than hurt them. 

He blinks, flinching at the sudden sound of a shotgun going off. He looks back towards Wilbur and Tommy, watching as Wilbur heaves a sigh, his annoyance seen easily on his face. It took Techno a few months to figure out what facial expressions really meant, rather than taking them at face value. Wilbur isn't really annoyed, Techno thinks. He's fake-annoyed, his eyes are smiling while rest of him isn't. Tommy is laughing so hard that his face has nearly gone red, and Techno wonders what he's missed in the span of only a few moments. 

Whenever he's with his friends, family?, time always seems to pass by much faster than it ever has before. Techno remembers spending hours strapped down to a table, surgical tools right next to him, straining to get free-

"Hey, Techno!" Tommy calls out, and Techno snaps away from his thoughts, blinking back the memories that threaten to ressurface. He doesn't need to think about those, he's alright. He doesn't need to remember that time anymore, he's free. He's safe here. He knows that all of them would die trying to protect him, even though he doesn't think that he's really worth all that much to them. Other than his battle skills, there isn't anything else that he's particularly good at. "Ey, big man!" Tommy repeats, one hand on his hip, the other holding the shotgun. Techno hopes to the god he doesn't believe in that the safety is turnt on. "Will's bein' a dickhead. You should punch him for me." 

Wilbur laughs, moving to come and stand by Tommy's side. He puts his arm on Tommy's head, resting there with ease. Tommy looks suddenly murderous, and Techno can't hide the grin that stretches along his face. He'd like to, he doesn't like it when he smiles. He doesn't like anything about himself very much, but his friends, siblings?, bring it out of him, and who is he to resist? "Me, being a dickhead?" Wilbur tilts his head to the side, grinning easily. "I don't think that's a very nice thing to say to your older brother, you _child_."

"I'm not a fucking child!" Tommy protests, jerking his head back. Wilbur takes a step back, and Techno watches as Tommy nearly falls on his ass. " _You're_ just a real dickhead. I reckon I could shoot you right now, and not feel bad," he announces, but he doesn't move to raise his gun. Thank god, Techno thinks. Even if they _are_ joking around, guns are dangerous and unpredictable. One wrong move, even accidental, and someone who you love could die. Techno feels like that, sometimes. He feels like a weapon, he feels like his safety always has to be on so he doesn't hurt someone. "Anyways, what I was going to ask," Tommy sighs, turning back to face him. "You should teach me how to shoot." 

Techno blinks at him. "Why don't you just ask Phil?" He frowns, tilting his head. "He's a better shot than I am." Tommy shrugs, elbowing Wilbur in the chest when he gets too close. Wilbur smacks the back of his head, and Tommy snaps his head sharply, glaring at him with a renowned rage. Techno briefly wonders if Phil had been lying to him when he said that they were just "really competitive", wondering if they're actually going to kill each other. 

"Nah," Tommy speaks up, shoving Wilbur back with one hand. Wilbur grins, his eyes lighting up. In the few months that Techno has known him, he knows well enough that means Wilbur plans on messing with Tommy. "He's not, trust me. Old man can barely steady his hands from his fuckin', whatever it's called," Tommy rolls his eyes, snorting at his own half-joke. "But, yeah. No, I don't want Phil to teach me. I want you to, and since I always get what I want.." he trails off, grinning. "What do you say, Techno? Wanna help me shoot a gun?" 

Oh.

_Oh._

Techno understands, he understands now. Tommy is asking him because he wants to have Techno teach him. Not because he's a good shot, not because he's better than Phil, but just because..he's him. Tommy wants to spend time with him. He's inviting Techno to spend time with them both, and Techno, really, really doesn't want to fuck this up. "Not particularly." Techno answers, hoping that Tommy will hear the sarcasm in his voice. Tommy sighs, looking over at Wilbur. 

"He thinks he's better than us," Tommy sighs again. "I see how it is, big man. I'll just go," he turns away, dropping his shotgun to the ground, shoving his hands in his pockets. "I'll just go, I get it. I didn't want you to teach me how to fire a gun, nah. Nah, that was all just a lie, nope! Didn't want that at all." Tommy turns his head ever so slightly, just enough that Techno catches the grin on his face. Tommy has always been so emotionally in tune with other people, and Techno wishes that he knew how he did it.

"Well," Wilbur grins, making his way to stand over next to Techno. " _I_ think that Techno just doesn't like _you_. I think he'll teach me how to use a sword pretty well," Wilbur puffs out his chest, looping an arm around Techno's shoulder. He doesn't act like Techno is a monster that might hurt him if he gets too close. He doesn't treat Techno like he's a dangerous weapon that shouldn't be loved. He treats Techno like a friend, like a brother. Like family. "I mean, I could be wrong. But, I don't think I am."

Techno rolls his eyes, feeling a stupid fond feeling settle into his chest. He wasn't aware that he could feel that, but apparently he can. Techno isn't complaining, he doesn't think he'll ever be able to complain when it comes to his family. His family? He feels his face heat up, hoping that it isn't obvious. Are they his family? Techno has never had a family before. Afterall, he wasn't born, he was made. He was created out of scrap heaps and faulty screws, and he never got the chance to adapt, to find a family of his own. 

"Maybe," Techno grins, ducking his head. "I'd like to be paid for my laborious efforts, though," he laughs, looking away for a brief moment when he hears a door click open, swinging and hitting the wall a second later. Phil's back, it seems. Techno recognises the footsteps, soft and nearly silent, but not quite there. Wilbur's the only one who never makes any noise when he walks, and Tommy is easily the loudest. "Hey, Phil," Techno waves when the older man appears in his line of sight. "Your kids are bein' annoyin'." 

"We are _not_ ," Tommy protests. "Techno just thinks that he's better than us 'cause he's being a real dickhead," Tommy announces. "He won't teach me how to shoot a gun. Which I think is rude and mean, and you know what? It hurts my feelings, there, I've said it. It hurts my feelings. And now I'm just all sad 'nd shit, and I'm probably going to cry myself to sleep for the next twenty nights, and-"

Phil laughs, throwing his head back when he does. Techno can't help but grin, feeling his chest hurt when the older man does. Maybe it's because it's just nice to see the person who saved him laugh. Maybe it's just nice to see the man he considers his father be happy. "Okay, okay, Jesus Christ, I get it. Techno, teach your little brother how to shoot a gun, yeah?" Techno feels his heart drop at the words, before it shoots up again, hammering in his chest. Is Tommy his little brother? Does Phil consider him a son? Does..does..

"God, please do. He won't shut the fuck up," Wilbur sighs, running a hand through his hair. "I'm going to dropkick him if he doesn't stop talking."

"I reckon you won't." Tommy challenges, his eyes lighting up. 

"And I reckon that I will," Wilbur's eyes do the same, lighting up with something like competitiveness. "I'll give you a ten second headstart. Ten, nine, eight-" And Tommy is already scrambling off, disappearing into the Church. Techno was almost killed on sight when Phil first brought him here, which he understands. The Railroad's entire livelihood is located here, and if they were to be found out by a spy, they would certainly be destroyed. Techno's so thankful that they took him in after Phil convinced them to. "Alright, Technoblade," Wilbur reaches out, grabbing him by the arm. "We're going to go kick this child's ass." 

Phil grins, resting his weight on his left leg, shifting back and forth. "Have fun!" He calls. "Don't get in too much trouble, don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

"We won't!" Techno assures him, laughing when Wilbur says the exact opposite. "Be safe, Phil!" He adds, hoping that the sincerity in his voice isn't overlooked.

"You too, Techno!" There's something like a smile in Phil's voice, laced with approval and fondness. 

And as Techno's dragged up the stairs by Wilbur to hunt down their little brother, Techno feels another feeling in his chest, one that strongly reminds him of a word he hasn't thought about in a long time. One that he's never had to think about before, a word that makes him smile.

 _Home_. 


End file.
